


Emergency Meeting

by Malachic



Category: Among Us - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, M/M, Shy Jeon Jungkook, bts x among us, implied violence? no graphic descriptions, jungkook loves joon's thighs in all universes, mostly fluff with a tiny bit of angst for flavor, no bangtan members will be harmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malachic/pseuds/Malachic
Summary: Jungkook's prepared all his life for this moment: board the ship, kill the crew, move on.Too bad the execution is a little bit harder than he thought.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Jungkook strapped the gun to his waist with a final, satisfied sigh. He made it through security, passed all the checks. He was ready to board the drop ship and kill everyone on it.

He'd prepared for this moment for years. Years of training with his species, learning how to disguise himself among the humans, to make sure they never made it. 

All of those moments, all of that training, leading up to this. Meeting the new team.

He walked into the room, head upright. There would be another one, he knew - maybe not someone he knew, but they would recognize each other easily enough. Then they would massacre everyone.

The script ran through his head as he walked towards the dropship. “Hello captain, I’m Jungkook, a new crewmate. Nice to meet you.” No smiling too wide to show his spiked teeth, keep the bloodlust in check, easy enough.

He scanned his ID to enter the dropship, turned towards the captain, opened his mouth, and said, “Wow. Thighs.” 

The captain’s face blushed bright red as he raised a hand to his face, covering an embarrassed smile.

“Uhm. Hello?” he offered.

Jungkook flushed even redder. This was not the plan. This was not the script.

But. Well. Jungkook had maybe been a little bit early, hadn’t checked the sign on the dropship door, and, when he opened the door, he’d been greeted with an expanse of honey colored thighs as the captain pulled up his green pants over his muscular legs, pausing in shock as Jungkook entered.

So Jungkook got a very, very good view of his smooth, unblemished skin, leading up to his black underwear - and 

Then he opened his mouth, turning away quickly.

His brain started up again. “Hello. I’m Jungkook, a new crewmate.”

“Hi Jungkook,” the captain said, extending a hand. “I’m Namjoon.” Namjoon smiled, a deep dimple flashing as he did.

New plan. He would protect Namjoon at all costs.

///

He sat possessively close to Namjoon as the rest of the crew entered.

“Is this your first trip?” Namjoon asked as Jungkook clung to his arm.

“Uhm. Yes. I’m a little shy.” He glanced around the cabin as the new crewmates entered. One of them, a small, sharp-eyed man with pale skin and a red suit nodded at Namjoon, and Jungkook had to stop himself from snarling.

Luckily, Namjoon just smiled warmly at him. “It’s okay,” he said. “It’s my first time, too. I’ve always wanted to go to space.”

The other man laughed. “Joonie, you’re too optimistic. This is a suicide run.”

Namjoon pouted. “We don’t know what happened to thoe other crews, Yoongi-hyung.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes. “I’m sure they all made it and just couldn’t communicate with us.”

The other crewmate, in pink and stunningly beautiful, sighed. “Nothing wrong with looking on the bright side.”

“I don’t think anything bad will happen,” Jungkook offered. The knives, made perfectly to cut through flesh, chafed against the skin of his ankle.

The man in pink grinned. “Good. I like this one.” He extended a hand out. “I’m Jin, and I’ll protect you.”

Jungkook laughed. “Thanks, Jin-hyung.”

The dropship slowly filled up with the rest of the crew - Jungkook tried to memorize their names, that’s what a good crewmate would do. Jimin, Taehyung, Jackson, Hoseok, Baekhyun, and then, finally, the other one.

He knew as soon as they locked eyes, the quick flash of red in his irises. It didn’t seem like anyone else saw - they just smiled at him as he introduced himself - Yugyeom. Yugyeom glanced at how Jungkook clung to Namjoon, a strange expression flickering over his lips.

Jungkook’s stomach filled with ice as he watched Yugyeom move closer to Jimin, ducking their heads together as they laughed. 

He gripped on to Namjoon’s hand as the dropship rumbled, taking them to their main ship - the ship he was supposed to destroy, with the crew he was supposed to kill.

Namjoon smiled, caressing his thumb over Jungkook’s hand. “Are you excited?” he asked. “I’m so excited, I’ve always wanted to go to space!”

Jungkook nodded. “Yes, hyung. I am.”

///

He’d never worked with Yugyeom before, had never even met him. He wasn’t sure if his strategy was to wait things out, sabotage and hope the crew suffocated without having to raise a finger - or to kill mercilessly and efficiently, and hope he didn’t get caught.

He hoped it was the former.

Namjoon had fallen asleep on the trip over, his head lolling on Jungkook’s absentmindedly shoulder as he snored. Yoongi snorted, catching Jungkook’s eye.

“You’ve heard the rumors, haven’t you?” he asked.

Jungkook nodded.

“Do you really think we’re going to make it out of this alive?”

Jungkook started to shrug, then stopped, worrying it would disturb Namjoon. “Why are you coming, then?”

Yoongi gestured at the sleeping Namjoon. “He’s always wanted to go to space. He didn’t care how dangerous it was, the government saying everyone who’d tried ended up wiped out. Now at least we have an alert system, and the meetings, but…”

Yoongi sighed at Namjoon let out another loud snore, his lips curving into a smile. “I wasn’t going to let my brother go alone.”

Jungkook nodded. “I think we’re gonna be okay, hyung.”

Yoongi stared at him for a moment, slow and deliberate. “I hope you’re right.”

///

The ship hummed as they stepped on to it, the crewmates pausing to collect their task list. Namjoon nearly skipped on to the old, decrepit ship -  _ Mira - _ and Jungkook’s heart tightened as he watched him.

“What are you up to?” Jungkook asked.

Namjoon smiled. “Hmm, wires first, I think.”

Jungkook nodded. “Okay,” he said, marching in step with him. “Let’s go together.”

He felt Yugyeom’s gaze boring into his back and turned, showing a row of sharp, wicked teeth. Yugyeom smiled back. 

He padded behind Namjoon, watching him closely as he slowly reattached the wires. “You’re so good at that, hyung.”

Namjoon laughed. “I’m really slow, you’re too sweet, Kookie,” he said.

Jungkook’s chest filled with warmth at the nickname. “I think you’re great,” he said. The lights flickered around him for a moment, and he frowned.

“Oh, shit!” Namjoon exclaimed. He spread out his arms in front of him, reaching forward to try to grab at the walls. Jungkook took his hand, guiding him towards the door.

Jungkook frowned. “What’s wrong, hyung?” 

Namjoon laughed. “It’s pitch black, Jungkookie, can’t you tell?”

Jungkook flushed, hoping the darkness would cover it up. He’d hardly noticed the flashing red light, too focused on guiding Namjoon away from the walls. “I’ve, uh, always had good eyesight, hyung.”

Namjoon’s hand gripped tightly his. Jungkook felt the warmth of his palm, calloused and gentle and very very human as he held tightly. “Well, don’t let go of me, then…” 

Jungkook couldn’t help teasing as he guided him over to the electrical room. “Are you afraid of the dark, hyung?”

A low chuckle came from behind them. “He should be scared of what might come out of it.”

Namjoon jumped then laughed, pouting in the dark at Yoongi. “Don’t scare me like that!”

Yoongi laughed, throwing an arm around Namjoon’s shoulders. Jungkook pouted openly at him, sticking out his tongue. Yoongi couldn’t see him anyway.

Yoongi raised an eyebrow at him. Jungkook glanced down at the ground with a flush, a surge of irritation rising as Namjoon’s grip on his hand loosened. 

He should kill Yoongi. In the dark, it wouldn’t be hard to slip from Namjoon’s grip, snap Yoongi’s neck, and be at electric before anyone noticed…

Namjoon shrugged. “Jungkook will protect me,” he said. Jungkook froze, his plan whirring to a stop. If he killed Yoongi, he would have to leave Namjoon alone to establish his alibi - what if Yugyeom came? What if he killed Namjoon to cover Jungkook’s tracks?

Yoongi glanced over at Jungkook again and then shrugged. “If you say so.”

“Finally,” Yoongi sighed, “let’s go see if anyone died.”

///

Yugyeom, then, moved slowly. Maybe he expected Jungkook to carry most of the deaths - Jungkook had been top of the class, after all, so even if he’d never heard of Yugyeom maybe… maybe Yugyeom had heard of him. He followed Namjoon closely, watching as he carefully watered their plants.

Namjoon talked to the plants as he watered them. 

It was so cute. 

“Hi friend,” Namjoon said. “How are you doing? Are you happy to be in space?”

Jungkook giggled. Namjoon didn’t pay attention to him, continuing to talk to the plants as he watered them slowly.

An alarm started to blare and Jungkook winced. Reactor. Ugh. Namjoon glanced up in concern. 

"Jungkook-ah, can you make sure…"

Jungkook groaned internally. He didn't want to leave Namjoon, but the frown worrying at Namjoon's lips also could not stand. He glanced over at the vent - surely, surely, Namjoon wouldn't notice? He'd turned back to the plants, broad back facing him, and Jungkook jumped into the vent.

Fixing the reactor was quick work. He ran into Hoseok there, who left as soon as he could, muttering something about asteroids.

Jungkook jumped back into the vent. Probably nothing had happened to Namjoon. Probably. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he jumped out, faced with Namjoon's wide-eyed face, then ice cold fear ran through his veins.

Namjoon watched him jump out of a vent.

Namjoon was going to - going to report him, going to get him killed. He had to -

He laughed helplessly for a moment. He wouldn't.

Namjoon extended a hand towards him, slow and gentle. Jungkook cocked his head to the side, his eyes big and wide as he waited, frozen solid, for the hammer to fall. 

Namjoon brushed a hand over his chest, running it over his biceps with sharp motions. 

"You're going to get dirty, spending time in the vents like that," he said. "Be careful, okay?" Namjoon smiled brightly at him. “I have something for you, give me your helmet!”

Jungkook flushed bright red. He raised his hands to take his helmet off, delicately, handing it over to Namjoon. Namjoon smiled broadly at him, his dimples showing against his tanned cheek.

Did Namjoon - did Namjoon really not know? How could he not know?

“The plants needed a trimming,” he said, fixing a little green stalk to the top of his helmet. “And I thought it would be a good luck charm.”

Jungkook’s cheeks darkened as Namjoon arranged the plant on top of his helmet, the little sprout peeking out. Namjoon laughed. “It matches your hair,” he said, patting the top of Jungkook’s head.

“A little sprout.”

Namjoon’s fingers felt soft and warm as they run through his fluffy hair, pushing against his scalp, and Jungkook nearly purred, pressing his body against Namjoon’s warm, broad chest. Namjoon laughed, the rumble shaking Jungkook’s chest, with it, and Jungkook smiled up at him, extending a finger up to poke his dimple.

“Your dimple’s cute,” Jungkook muttered.

Namjoon laughed, his left arm tightening around Jungkook’s waist. “Your smile is cute,” he responded. “You have… very sharp teeth.”

Jungkook closed his mouth, clapping a hand over his lips.

Namjoon frowned down at him. “No, it’s cute, I just…” he tilted Jungkook’s head up, his eyes inspecting Jungkook’s, their eyes nearly at the same level. Could he see the red? Jungkook scrunched his nose as he stared up at Namjoon,

An alarm blared, and Namjoon jumped.

**DEAD BODY REPORTED**


	2. two

Fuck. 

Jungkook's mind whirled as they beam into the meeting. Namjoon would clear him, right? I mean, they were together the whole time, pretty much, and yeah, he  _ did _ vent in front of Namjoon  _ but _ Namjoon could have called a meeting and didn't so.

So.

It was probably okay? Right? 

He felt a warm hand press against the small of his back, guiding him forward. The hand began to rub small circles, soft and comforting, and Jungkook leaned back into it, his breath steadying. It would be fine. They joined the others last, settling down next to each other, Namjoon’s hand still pressed to his back. 

Jimin gently wiped Taehyung’s face as Taehyung began to speak, his voice shaky at first but slowly evening out into a soft, rich baritone.

“I found Baekhyun,” he said. “Sliced in half in medbay.” He shuddered, Jimin stepping forward to wrap a gentle arm around his waist as he continued. “It was horrible.”

Yoongi nodded, slowly, his eyes searching. Jungkook felt the heat of Yoongi’s eyes on him and moved closer to Namjoon, wishing he could curl himself up and be hidden under them. 

“Well,” Yoongi started, “why don’t we all say where we were?”

Hoseok nodded. “I was in reactor, with… Jungkook, right?”

Jungkook nodded in response.

Namjoon piped up. “Oh, Jungkookie’s fine, he’s been with me the whole time and I’m okay.”

Jungkook smiled at him. “Yeah, I think Namjoon-hyung’s fine.”

Yoongi muttered something under his breath, but moved on. “I was with Jiminie and Taehyung when they found the body, so I don’t think it could have been them…”

“Unless it’s old,” Yugyeom piped up. “How long were you with them?”

Jungkook winced internally.  _ Keep quiet, Yugyeom, do you have a cover? _

Yoongi inclined his head to the side in thought, then sighed. “Fair enough. So only Jungkook and Namjoon were together the whole time -,”

Jimin shook his head. “Taehyungie and I were, too. We thought it was safer.”

“It’s safer as long as the killer isn’t one of you,” Yoongi said, sharply, eyes trained on Namjoon. Namjoon didn’t appear to be paying attention, his hands fiddling with the clasp on his space suit.

Namjoon, Jungkook realized with dizzying clarity, has no idea what the venting meant. Namjoon is not going to survive take-off without him. 

Jungkook’s chest felt warm and heavy, the feeling of sinking into a warm bath, petals floating over his skin. He reached out to press his hand over Namjoon’s, hoping it was comforting, hoping his skin felt warm and normal and human.

“Okay,” Seokjin interjected, voice breaking slightly on the word. “Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin.” He paused. “I was alone most of the time, but I can tell you what I did - and I never went near medbay since the start.” He frowned. “When was the last time anyone saw Baekhyun?”

“Mmm, I saw him at the laboratory earlier but not for a while…” Hoseok frowned. His voice held steady, his feet beating a staccato rhythm on the floor.

“So it could be old, like Yugyeom said…” Seokjin frowned, turning to Yugyeom. “Where were you, anyway?”

Yugyeom shrugged. “I ran into Jackson-hyung and Hoseok-hyung for a bit in the lab, then I went to the balcony to work on asteroids.” He paused for a moment. “I think I saw someone in the cafeteria?”

Jackson nodded. “I remember following you to cafeteria,” he said. “So.”

Yoongi frowned. “So. Seokjin-hyung alone, Jackson and Yugyeom together right before the meeting, Hoseok in reactor…” he bit his lip. “I don’t know.”

“I’m a little suspicious of Seokjin-hyung,” Jackson said. “Honestly, it’s weird, I never ran into him.”

Seokjin rolled his eyes. “I’m efficient, and if I don’t run into anyone, they can’t kill me. Besides… if you’re wrong, we’re in trouble.”

Jimin nodded. “I think if it was Seokjin-hyung, his friend would support him, right? They always work in teams, so…”

Yoongi nodded. “That’s what I read, too. Only one kill, though, which is weird.”

Taehyung shrugged. “Maybe they’re not actually working together.” 

Yoongi laughed, cold and biting. “Sure. Whatever makes you feel better.”

“I think,” Namjoon said, finally looking up, “we can wait, this time. But if there’s another body, we’re going to have to start taking more drastic measures.”

“You mean…” Yoongi’s eyes went towards the airlock.

Namjoon nodded, frowning. “I don’t…” he sighed. “I really don’t want to. It would be better if… if it stopped.”

Yoongi laughed, a little harsh. “Yeah. It would be better if Baekhyun was alive.”   


Jungkook’s hands tightened instinctively around Namjoon’s. Namjoon glanced over at Yoongi, something glinting in his gaze. “Okay,” he said. “Seokjin-hyung, why don’t you stick with Jimin and Taehyung? They seem safe.”

Seokjin shrugged. “Yeah, sure.” 

“I’ll stay with Yugyeom,” Yoongi offered, “me and Hoseok.”

“I’ll stick with Namjoon-hyung,” Jungkook said. 

Namjoon grinned. “Okay. Meeting adjourned. Stay safe out there.”

///

Jungkook trailed after Namjoon as they made their way back to the plants, his head spinning. 

Namjoon… could have said something.

Namjoon didn’t.

He looked up at Namjoon, quietly humming as he watered the plants. Beautiful, beautiful idiot. He had to protect him. 

Namjoon sighed.

“It’s unfortunate,” he said.

“Hmm?” Jungkook asked, his eyes glancing around at the vents for any unwelcome visitors.

“Pruning,” Namjoon answered. “Come here, Jungkookie.”

Jungkook frowned, but came towards him, his hand never leaving the gun hidden at his waist. “Huh?”

“Look,” Namjoon said, “those leaves.”

Jungkook glanced at the plant. The one next to it was bright green and vibrant, its purple flowers blooming out, smell soft and lovely. But this one - small, scrawny, its leaves browned and withering. Acrid. “What’s wrong with it?”

Namjoon shrugged. “Wrong soil, I think,” he said, “and too much competition with its friend, there.” He clipped off another brown, wrinkled leaf. “Ah, I hate doing this.”

“Are you throwing it out?” Jungkook asked. “I think I know where the disposal is, we can go…”

Namjoon shook his head. “No, no, we can save it, it just… needs to have its own space. Can you bring me a pot?”

Jungkook glanced around, frowning, until he found an empty pot, bringing it to Namjoon.

Namjoon smiled up at him, warm and blinding, his dimples poking out, and Jungkook was helpless. “Thank you,” he said, placing the newly-pruned plant in its pot.

Jungkook thought it looked a bit pathetic now, barely a plant at all, just a stick of a thing, but Namjoon stepped back, wiping dirt off his hand with a glance of pride. “There,” he said. “Look. It’s gonna be okay now.”

His hands still had remnants of dirt on them, and Jungkook acted without thinking, grabbing a calloused, tanned palm. He grabbed the bucket of water and a towel, soaking the towel in water and bringing it over Namjoon’s palm, letting the warm water and soft towel rub away the dirt as he moved it in small, neat circles.

He loved Namjoon’s hands. 

“You’re really… good at that.” He blushed. “I mean. Plants.” 

Namjoon flushed red in response. “I… I like plants. I like being able to take care of things, see them grow.”

Jungkook’s hands moved between the crease of Namjoon’s fingers, his fingers slowly massaging across Namjoon’s thick callouses. “Uhm...you’re good at this, too.”

“Ah,” Jungkook bit his lip. “I uh. I’m good at cleaning things.”

“I can see that,” Namjoon observed, turning his hand over. “Very thorough.” He tilted his head to the side, his stare deep and intense, so much that it made the hair on the back of Jungkook’s neck prickle as he stared determinedly down at Namjoon’s - big god how was it so big - soft hand. 

“Jungkook-,”

“All done!” It came out high and squeaky, and Jungkook didn’t care, throwing the towel to the floor as if it was a bloodied knife. “Come on! Where next!”

///

They settled on the balcony, Namjoon clearing asteroids, Jungkook watching for any movement. Everyone else seemed to be on the other side, and hopefully - hopefully Yoongi kept his eyes on Yugyeom, hopefully - 

“Jungkookie, do you have anything you have to do?”

Jungkook glanced up, his eyes wide. “Uhm. Later.”

Right. He was supposed to… surely there was something he could do here. Right? He went towards the other console, staring at it.

Uhm.

Maybe he could move some buttons?

He fiddled with the buttons. It didn’t seem to do much.

Namjoon laughed. “Come over here, Jungkookie, look…”

“Hmm?”

“The telescope, can you…” Namjoon gestured, stepping aside, and Jungkook pressed his eye against the telescope, frowning. “I can’t see anything, hyung.”

Namjoon pressed in close behind him, his hands moving Jungkook’s head slightly to the side, fingers resting against the nape of his neck. “How about now?” he murmured.

“Oh,” Jungkook exhaled.

The sky spread in front of him, dazzlingly bright. He could see - he could see  _ everything _ , the sights mentioned to him in childhood stories, the glimmer of millions of stars, twinkling and winking at him, the big, heavy glow of planets, the dusty shimmer of galaxies, and it’s all - so beautiful.

He understands why Namjoon wanted to come here, why Namjoon risked everything, even knowing… even knowing there were people like him, ready to stop them. He’d never seen things like this, at home. The sky was pitch black, no stars, no planets.

They thought they were alone.

And then they learned they weren’t when the first spaceship came, and the training program began. To make sure no one would find them. To make sure they’d be safe.

What would it have been like, Jungkook wondered, if they knew? If they could sit and stare up at the sky, full of lights, like this, and know they weren’t alone.

Jungkook pulled back, mouth half open in wonder.

“It’s…”

Namjoon smiled at him. “I wasn’t sure if you’d seen it before.”

Jungkook shook his head quickly, “No, Namjoon, that was… incredible.”

Namjoon’s dimple popped out on his cheek, his smile deep and blinding. “Jungkookie,” he said, his head dipping down, “did anyone ever tell you you have galaxies in your eyes?”

Jungkook flushed bright red, his hands tapping a nervous pattern against his sides. “No,” he said.  _ We didn’t see galaxies, Joonie-hyung, who would have? _

“Hmm,” Namjoon said, “they should have.”

He tilted Jungkook’s head up, smiling softly. “Okay?”

Jungkook’s eyes widened. “Okay,” he said, not fully knowing what he was saying yes to but - yes, yes to anything with Namjoon, and then Namjoon’s lips pressed softly against his, and Jungkook thought - oh. This is what a galaxy feels like.

He pressed back, slowly, gently, his trembling hands coming to settle around Namjoon’s waist as Namjoon stroked the back of his neck. Namjoon pulled away, placing pecks on his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his forehead, until Jungkook squirmed, his face burning red.

Namjoon smiled, biting his bottom lip. “Hi,” he said. “Was that okay?”

“Yes!” Jungkook near-shouted. “Yes. Yes. Very okay. Love. that. Big fan.” He slapped his hand over his mouth.

_ Stop talking, Jungkook. _

Namjoon kept grinning. “Okay. I’m happy,” he said. He extended a hand out to Jungkook’s. “Come on, pretty. Let’s go see the galaxies.”

Jungkook intertwined his fingers with Namjoon’s. “Okay.”

Jungkook walked into the cafeteria in a daze, barely stopping himself from bringing his loose hand up to touch his lips. Namjoon - Namjoon  _ liked  _ him! Namjoon saw galaxies in his eyes, Namjoon really, really liked him and - and he was going to protect Namjoon, he was, and it would all be okay, they could go see galaxies together and -

“Jungkookie, can you get me something to drink, please?” Namjoon asked, settling down at the cafeteria table. 

Jungkook jumped. “Yes!” he said, without thinking, making his way to the vending machine. He paused at the vending machine.

He didn’t have money.

He didn’t have a working ID card.

What was he thinking? He glanced over at Namjoon, who smiled, his eyes folding into crescents as he did. A glint caught his eye, and he turned, panic rushing through his veins.

Yugyeom jumped out of the vent, knife in hand, eyes glinting blood red as he lunged towards Namjoon, and Jungkook was sprinting, his legs burning as his fingers fumbled for his gun, his spear, any long-range weapon, but -

But he wasn’t going to make it, he knew that even as he sprinted, he couldn’t get a good handle on his gun, he should have just stopped and shot because Yugyeom was closing in, knife outstretched- 

and Namjoon was going to die fuck Namjoon was going to - Jungkook’s brain stuttered to a halt, a single repeating thought.

That couldn’t happen. It couldn’t. It was going to happen. 

He was going to see galaxies burn at the tip of Yugyeom’s knife.

and Namjoon leaned back, slow and smooth and unhurried - 

**EMERGENCY MEETING**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all comments so much!


	3. Chapter 3

The others beam into the room in a rush, Yoongi's eyes wide and crazed, a tremble running up Hoseok’s hand.

Jungkook tried to remember how to breathe. This was it. This was the end of - everything he'd been trying, everything he'd been working towards, and it was fine, it was fine, he deserved it after all, but he just - he wanted a little more time. Selfish, probably, he knew, but it’s a terrible thing, to see a galaxy and then be thrust into darkness again.

"What happened?" Yoongi shouted, his voice rough.

Namjoon looked at him, wide-eyed and innocent. "Oh, I didn't mean to scare everyone!" he said, tone light. "False alarm, I just pressed it accidentally I think."

Jungkook stared.

Yoongi stared.

"You..." Yoongi started.

Jimin finished for him. "How do you press it accidentally? Namjoon, we thought someone was trying to hurt you, or, or..."

_ Or worse, _ Jungkook's mind supplied helpfully.

"I was waiting for Jungkookie to get me a drink, and I guess I was more tired than I thought? I'm not sure, I was just leaning against the table and suddenly you were all here."

Jungkook frowned. He'd - Namjoon must have seen, must have seen Yugyeom lunging towards him, must have seen Jungkook's gun - Namjoon had to lift the cover, had to have prepared for this before he'd ever even seen Yugyeom jump out at him -

Jungkook's nose scrunched as understanding clicked.

"Well," Namjoon said, shrugging his shoulders helplessly, "since you're all here now, anyway, we might as well have a meeting."

"Uh," Jin said, "sure. Are you suspicious of anyone?"

Jungkook spared a glance at Yugyeom, who stood stock still, knife pressed behind his back, eyes blown wide.

Namjoon shook his head. "No, it's all been going smoothly, hasn't it? How close are we to take off?"

Jin frowned, inclining his head towards Hoseok's. "He's been keeping track, I think."

Hoseok nodded. "Yeah, we're almost done. Maybe another two tasks, and we're clear. I have to finish up one set of wires, and I think Taehyungie has to do the reactor - he's just been scared to go alone."

Namjoon smiled warmly. "We'll all go with you, to be safe, don't worry."

Taehyung frowned, foot tapping a nervous tempo on the metal floor. It echoed, the same pace as Jungkook’s heart. "They can still kill me, can't they? You'd catch them, but I'd still be..."

Jimin rubbed Taehyung's shoulders in soft, soothing circles. "Well, there's only been one death so far, it doesn't seem like they're trying very hard..."

Namjoon nodded. "I agree," he said. "I think. I think maybe we could all come to an agreement."

Yugyeom's head whipped towards him. "What?"

Yoongi stared at Yugyeom, slow and hard, and then turned his stare back to Namjoon. "I second that."

Namjoon frowned. "I thought about it. We're going to be taking off anyway, aren't we, one way or the other? So, they could try to kill one more person, and then we'll find them, and we'll have to throw him out - and they'll die, and we'll have lost one of our own, too. Once the ship takes off, it’s over. Weapons won’t fire, no more deaths.”

He paused, his eyes meeting Jungkook's for this first time since the meeting began.

"Or. They could just stop. I don't like senseless bloodshed, and I don't want to - I don't want to kill anyone. But I would, to defend my crew."

"And Baekhyun?" Jackson asked, eyebrow raised. "Even if they stop, it won't bring Baekhyun back."

Namjoon nodded, his expression somber.. He took Jackson's hand in his as his spoke. "I know. But neither will killing them. I think..." he frowned.

"I used to read, a lot, about other planets, the possibilities of making first contact. I thought it would be beautiful. A chance for mutual understanding, for growth, for - change. The way meeting a new lover could be - how you see yourself through someone else's eyes, grow and change."

His eyes met Jungkook's, and Jungkook flushed, directing his gaze down to the ground. His shoes were  _ fascinating. _ He could still feel the heat of Namjoon's gaze on him, and didn't dare glance up.

"I don't think it's that way for everyone, though. I think… I think some people are scared. I think some people might be really, really scared of what would happen if they were found. And if you were that scared - if you saw everyone visiting as a threat, ready to wipe out your entire existence - wouldn't you do this, too?"

Jackson shook his head. "I wouldn't kill innocent people."

Namjoon ducked his head down. "We have wars all the time," he said. "I thought … I wondered, if I didn't know about humanity, if I wasn't human and I watched from the outside - what I would think, if I knew we were coming -,"

Taehyung's eyes widened in understanding first. "I'd be scared," he offered. "It's - you only ever see the bad things, right? Especially for an outsider, what would they notice first -"

Jungkook wanted to scream, a little bit. It wasn't just - It wasn't just  _ that. _ It wasn't that they were just afraid, except they were, they were, everyone was coming to kill them and humans especially were just - so, so bad - they'd read about them in school, studied their ways, learned about all the different forms of warfare the humans had made, and that filled them with fear.

But - but more than that, they had always thought they were alone. Safe and alone, in their own little universe, everything within it fully within their control. There was no mystery shining in the stars, no beautiful boys with eyes like crescent moons - there was no moon.

No one ever told him he had galaxies in his eyes.

Anything new was terrifying. Even if - even if they had studied the humans, even if they'd found nothing cruel or violent or sharp - it would have been the same, Jungkook thought. It wouldn't have mattered.

He wanted to tell Namjoon, wanted to tell Taehyung, wanted to tell them that it wasn't just about them, it was about him too, but he couldn't quite muster up the courage to say it.

Maybe later. Maybe some day, he would tell Namjoon on his own, when they looked up at the stars together.

He glanced up at Yugyeom, moving towards him slowly. Yugyeom didn't move, didn't flinch: waiting.

Yoongi's nostrils flared as he let out a snort. "Okay. So. Sometimes we're not the best. That doesn't mean you can go around murdering people just because you think they might hurt you first."

Namjoon shook his head. "I know. And that's why - that's why there's a choice, now. Because before, I can understand operating on fear. I can understand acting on instinct, or thinking that's the only choice. But now - now they have a choice."

"So, what, you want them to confess? Hand in their weapons, call it a day?" Yoongi drawled. "I don't think that's very likely."

Namjoon laughed. "Yeah, I don't think so either. So. What if we just - called a truce? If they don't attack us, if they let us take off without anyone getting hurt, then we'll be a normal crew. We'll understand. Hand in the weapons, if you’d like. It won’t matter much soon, anyway.”

Jungkook froze. He would take the deal. He already had, from the moment he'd seen Namjoon, had really realized what he was here to do. Yugyeom, however - he tried to glance at his face, determine what was going through the other Imposter's mind, but Yugyeom's face didn't twitch, not a single hint on his passive, blank face.

No wonder he was chosen.

Jackson shook his head, lips turned in a scowl. "That can't be… that can't be the payment."

"What's the alternative?" Namjoon turned to him, expression solemn, hands spread. 

Jackson hesitated. Jackson's face, unlike Yugyeom's, was an LED display, every emotion flickering over it, easy to read. Anger, confusion, fear, vengeance. The last one Jungkook knew the best, he'd seen it so many times on the faces of others. He wasn't sure if he'd ever worn it. He thought he had, once, standing in the dust of his home planet, staring up at the black sky. He didn't like the way it fit over his face.

Jackson snorted in half-disbelief. "Okay," he said, resignation heavy in his tone. "Okay. I get it. We'll do it your way."

"Everyone okay with that?" Namjoon glanced over the rest of the assembled crew. The expressions varied, from Taehyung’s bright, understanding smile, Jin’s carefully blank face, Yoongi’s closed off, hooded gaze.

If someone else dies, we're killing one of them,” Yoongi sighed.

Namjoon nodded. "Fair enough."

"I'm in, then," Yoongi said. "Let's try for a truce."

Namjoon smiled broadly, his dimples poking out of his cheeks. Jungkook would like to poke them again sometime, when his heart didn't hammer tight and heavy. "Okay. Let's finish this. Everyone, stay in groups."

The crewmates wandered out of the cafeteria in groups of three, Jungkook lingering at the table with Namjoon and Yoongi. Yoongi stared at both of them for a few seconds, his cat-eyes sharp and lips pursed.

"You'll be okay?" Yoongi asked.

Namjoon nodded. "I'll be fine."

Yoongi frowned, turning on his heel and running to catch up with Seokjin and Hoseok.

Namjoon turned to face him, and Jungkook suddenly couldn't breathe. As if all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room - would that be what it felt like to be ejected? During the meeting, he'd been so focused on trying to analyze Yugyeom, Yoongi, Jackson - the simmering anxiety underneath didn't have a chance to surface.

Now, in the hollow room, his heart beat too loud, his breath too ragged and choppy, everything too quiet and too loud to overwhelm the tattoo in his head:  _ Namjoon knows Namjoon knows Namjoon knows. _

Namjoon doesn't speak, his gaze calm and patient, and eventually Jungkook's lips moved to eke out two words.

"You knew?"

The sound of his own voice feels foreign, too sharp and too high.

Namjoon stepped toward, nearly closing the gap between them. He extended out a hand, slowly, cautiously, how you would approach a frightened animal, and Jungkook stepped forward in response, bringing Namjoon's hand to his waist. The warmth of his skin bled into Jungkook's waist, the pressure of his fingers gentle but persistent, pulling Jungkook back into the room. Their noses nearly touched, foreheads pressed against each other, bodies flush.

"You weren't exactly subtle," he said, forehead pressed against Jungkook's. "I mean, you did jump into a vent right in front of me."

Jungkook giggled softly. "I thought you didn't notice."

Namjoon laughed. "I can't believe you...Sorry. I thought. I thought you got that I knew, after the first meeting."

Jungkook shook his head. "I just thought I was really slick," he answered. His breath mixes with Namjoon's as he speaks, and Namjoon's laugher fans over his cheeks in response.

"Sorry," he murmured, "but if it helps, I still think you're very slick." Namjoon closed the last centimeter of space between them, the end of his word disappearing into a kiss pressed against Jungkook's cheek, his nose, his forehead, until Jungkook whines in frustration, pulling at Namjoon’s hair. Namjoon acquiesces sweetly, lips moving to press against Jungkook's, soft and gentle. Jungkook pouts in response, threading his fingers through Namjoon's hair and pulling him closer. His mouth opens in invitation, but Namjoon hesitates. He pulls back, kissing the mole under Jungkook's lip. 

Jungkook scrunches his nose. Namjoon's hands settle at Jungkook's waist, fingers caressing the small of his back.

A thud echoes behind them, the sound of metal dropping on metal. Namjoon counts down with his fingers, five, four, three, two, one, and turns. His fingers close over the cold metal of the gun, deftly moving to remove the clip. He places the clip and empty gun on the table, near the knife and spear.

"There's no rush," he says. "We've got time, now."

The ship hums underneath their feet, a low rumbling Jungkook feels through the soles of his feet. The tremble moves up his legs, his waist, shaking where Namjoon holds him tight as the ship starts to move, the hum crescendoing into a roar.

Namjoon laughs as the ship shakes, pulling Jungkook to the ground as he begins to lose his footing. Jungkook collapses ungraciously, Namjoon pulling him into his lap and holding on tight.

Jungkook hears whoops of joy from across the ship, the thudding of boots and the slams as they fell, the shaking of the ship too intense. He struggles to get up, to go help, but Namjoon holds him tight. Soon after he hears giggles, teasing, and his body relaxes.

Namjoon smiles, eyes curving into crescents. "We're gonna see the stars," he murmurs into Jungkook's ear. He kisses the nape of his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Jungkook tilts his head to the side. "What are you thanking me for?" he whispered, turning his cheek to press against Namjoon's.

"You took a risk," he answers. "Thank you."

Jungkook blinks at him for a moment, fingers gripping the meat of Namjoon's thighs. He shakes his head. He knows risks, felt his heart pounding when he first boarded the ship, the sweat dripping on his palms when he first held a gun, slippery and cold. This doesn’t feel like a risk.

This feels safe.

The ship's roaring mellows into a purr, the engine calming as they break through past the atmosphere. Jungkook jumps up, rushing towards the windows. The stars shimmer in the deep sky, and he laughs. Galaxies unfurl, milky and soft, and he gets it, now, why Namjoon risked so much to make it here.

He feels Namjoon settle his chin on Jungkook's shoulder, Namjoon's arm snaking around his waist. "Let's go see the universe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ughbulletproof)


End file.
